doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka's mother
'''Shizuka's mother', more commonly referred to as Mrs. Minamoto, is a very kind woman. She is very affectionate to Shizuka and her friends. She appears in many episodes in the series. In many episodes, when Nobita comes to Shizuka's house either to show some gadget or call her to his house for homework or to play or else he comes to play and sometimes study at her house, Mrs. Minamoto is often seen telling Nobita that she has gone to the library, or the market, or to her piano/violin class or worst case she is with Dekisugi. Her name possibly is revealed to be Michiko from the episode in which Nobita and Doraemon went to the past to see young Tamako. She gave Tamako a novel named "Long Legged Gentleman" as a gift before she moved away. In the Doraemons Special, it is revealed that she was once a successful violinist and has been with her future husband since high school. She had a remarkable resemblance to her future daughter. She has also been a good friend of Tamako since then. She has an artist father, who is the maternal grandfather of Shizuka and also the father-in-law of Yoshio Minamoto. She has great cooking skills which encourage Shizuka to cook some food herself too. Appearance Shizuka-chan's mother had dark brown hair and black eyes in the 1979 anime. Her hair is usually tied up in a bun. In 2005 anime, she has soft black hair as well as the usual dark eyes. Her hair is now slightly longer. Personality She's kind, but can also be quite exigent on Shizuka sometimes. In one episode, she locked Shizuka outside for coming home very late at night. She also wants Shizuka to attain all her classes (which are mostly piano or cramschool) and generally scolds her whenever Shizuka doesn't score high enough on the exam or when she is not acting like a proper lady. Like, Gian's mother not discouraging him in singing, Shizuka's mother also discourages her daughter in her violin practice due to it bothering the neighbors. According to the Doraemons' Special, the reason that she doesn't want Shizuka to take violin lesson is because of Nobita (who travels to the past with Doraemon and Doramed to support her in her own Violin Contest) asked her and her husband to not support their daughter in taking up the instrument, having a first hand knowledge of Shizuka's lacking in violin skill. Family She is mother to Shizuka, and the wife of Yoshio Minamoto. She may have an unnamed sibling, as Shizuka has a cousin resembling her called Kazu. Trivia *It is stated many times by other people in Doraemon that Shizuka got her beauty from her mother. *It is shown that she doesn't see Suneo's or Gian's mother much. *Although she sometimes scolds Shizuka, she never hits or spanks her unlike the rest of main character's mother. This likely because she didn't want to hurt Shizuka. *She has the same Hindi voice actor as Nobita. *Although, Mrs. Minamoto was a successful violinist, Shizuka is very bad at playing the violin which she plays noisy sounds, even though Shizuka loves playing the violin. *In the 1973 anime, she had a different bun in her hairstyle. *In the English dub, she and her husband share the same voice actors of Faye and Spike from Cowboy Bebop. *She is voiced by Wendee Lee in the American English dub, who also voiced Tina Foster in Ai Yori Aoshi. Navigation ja:しずちゃんのママ it:Madre di Shizuka vi:Minamoto Michiko zh:靜香的媽媽 Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minamoto Family Category:Main Series Characters